The Devil & The Boy
by RABiD-CANDi-ACiD
Summary: (CONTAINS BOYxBOY, FLUFF, POSSIBLY FUTURE R18 YAOI?) A devil falls in love with a human boy. Just how will this relationship work out in the end as he realizes it's forbidden for them to meet each other, and what will happen as his new-found emotions take over?


**Summary:** A devil falls in love with a human boy. Just how will this relationship work out in the end, as he realizes it's forbidden, and his new-found emotions take over?

**Disclaimer:** I own the devil :'), and the boy is owned by another friend of mine, please do not steal and I won't have to kill anyone3~.

**WARNING:** Contains BL (boy love). Future chapters _MAY_ contain R18 scenes.

* * *

I was watching him again. He almost noticed me today. I was scared he would, I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't like him seeing me like this. I know what his reaction would be, after all I'm not normal, am I?

You're probably thinking, "How bad can it be?" Well let me tell you a little something. I'm a devil. A ruthless killing machine for my creator and master. Ironically speaking.

I hardly have any time to leave my "work" and look after my new addiction. Yes, I look after him. A car coming, he's in earphones listening to music full blast, looking at his phone not noticing anything? No problem. I'll stop it. Someone on a bike about to crash into him? I'll push them in a different direction to not bother him. Something on the ground he's about to trip over? It's not there anymore.

I don't mind doing these things for him, I love doing this. Watching him as he carelessly goes on with his life, doing what he does everyday. Those are such simple things he does, but he makes them seem so... unique.

I don't know how this started. When I first saw him, something clicked. Something just locked together. As if the last puzzle piece was found, and it completed the whole picture. When I left, I felt empty and my picture was broken again, but every time I caught a glance of him again, my picture becomes whole again.

You could say he completes me. I would agree. My glance darted to his window, I don't know what he was doing in his house, but it sure took him some time.

Usually by this time he would go outside and head for the town. I saw him walk up to the window, instantly in panic I almost fell off of the branch I was sitting on, I scrambled behind the leaves to hide and watched carefully.

He opened the window, probably to let some fresh air inside, since he keeps it closed most of the time. And then I noticed something else.

He had a smile on his face.

I frowned to myself, why was he smiling? He never usually smiles like this. If he finds something funny, it's different. But this one..? I'm ashamed to say I haven't seen this kind of smile before. After watching him for so long.

He turned around and walked to his desk, looking as if he was buzzing with excitement to be honest. He sat down on his chair, and started typing something furiously on his laptop. I couldn't see what though, and that annoyed me the most. What is he typing so happily..?

It mocked me. As if telling me I'm worthless. I couldn't help but poke my head out to try and see better, this was dangerous, considering he could turn and see me. But I didn't care, I forgot about that. My focus was his happiness, what was creating it?

I saw what website he was on, seemed to be a chat website. I couldn't make out the name of it, though. I slowly crawled onto the branch once again, so I would be in full view. This allowed me to see the laptop screen better, thank Satan my vision is better than anyone I know.

He was talking to someone. I didn't know the name. Ryan? Who was that? I never saw him talk or text anyone called that. The messages made me frown to myself.

**- Facebook -**

**Ryan:** so you can go out now?

** Non-Ex :** Yes I can! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Ryan:** good meet me town in 10 mins

**Ryan:** can you do that?

** Non-Ex :** Okay I'll try.. See you there! Miss you already though... o(╥﹏╥)o

**- Facebook -**

I sat behind the tall and thick tree leaves again. He was meeting up with someone. He seemed quite... attached to this "Ryan" from only those messages. I looked up at the sky as the sun shone down on me from the small open gaps from the leaves. I can't believe I didn't notice this before. When did he meet this Ryan? Could it have been a few days ago since he's attached? He might not be as attached as I think.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the window close. I snapped up and blinked a little before hearing his front door open and close. Scrambling to my feet I watched him walk towards the towns' destination, his earphones in, as usual. I had to follow. Slowly jumping out of the tree onto the ground, I scurried after him, out of his vision though.


End file.
